1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to three-dimensional image processing apparatuses, three-dimensional image processing systems, and three-dimensional image processing methods.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional image processing apparatus that changes a displayed image in accordance with a set point of view has been known for some time. This three-dimensional image processing apparatus captures a scene from a plurality of image capture points, generates a single piece of three-dimensional model data based on a plurality of pieces of image recording data captured from the same scene, and renders image display data based on the three-dimensional model data (see JP-A-2011-149952).
However, when generating a single piece of three-dimensional model data from a plurality of pieces of visible light image data obtained by capturing a scene from different image capture points, each image capture point will have a different illumination environment, errors, and so on. This can result in unnaturally noticeable borders between pieces of visible light image data appearing in the display image depending on the set point of view, leading to an undesirable display quality.